Without You
by Xx.Squirt.xX
Summary: When Ally is kidnapped and murdered, Austin must accept the painful reality; Ally is gone. But when he is visited by a familiar brunette, Austin rethinks everything he thought he knew about "normal".
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first fanfic so please review and let me know if you think I should give this story a chance. If you like this chapter please follow/favorite the story, or follow/favorite me to see future fanfics. I plan on making this story continue for many chapters, so please follow to get updates! **

* * *

_Prologue_

The light was dim, and all I could clearly see was a dark, ominous shadow lurking in the corner. Pain seared across my body and my limbs quickly went numb. Blood rushed to my head and the air around me filled with smoke. The smoke burned my eyes, nose and mouth. My lungs were screaming at me to get out, to get air, but I couldn't. I couldn't move. My wrists were knotted together with a rope that was tied so tight that my hands were turning blue. My fingers were tingling from the lack of circulation and I desperately tried to slide the rope off my wrists. But I was too weak to even try. My vision became splotchy and my mind started clouding with thoughts.

Thoughts of happiness, joy, love and friendship began swirling around in my mind. I thought of my music, my family and mostly, my friends. I closed my eyes. And when I closed my eyes I saw Austin. We were sitting at the piano, writing a new song. He was playing a beautiful harmony and singing along to the melody I was playing. We smiled, enjoying the moment of bliss and nothing else mattered but us and our music. Our hands brushed and I felt a warm feeling spread through my fingertips.

And just like that, the moment was gone. Reality settled back in and I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was the red. Eternal, burning red. Then I felt the pain. I felt myself slipping from consciousness and I squinted against the flames. I saw a door on the other side of the room. My escape was so close, but yet so far. Then I saw it. Austin kicked the door open, with Trish and Dez behind him. He looked up at me and we made eye contact. He looked horrified. The shadow shot across the room, echoing the same phrase over and over again, "When evil takes it's toll in part, true love is the power that can mend the heart".

I pondered that for a second, but the rope snapped and my head crashed into the hard, marble ground. A bright white light engulfed me, reaching into the deep depths of my soul and pulling me away from Earth.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you all so much for all of the reviews, follows and even favorite after just one chapter. Please keep letting me know what you think of the story in the reviews. I appreciate all suggestions and constructive criticism. There's some Auslly starting to come out in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**Ally Pov**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I turned off my alarm clock and smiled at my ceiling. Today is the last day of school before summer vacation, so I'm really excited. I jumped out of bed, opened my curtains and let sunshine beam into my room, making my purple bedroom seem to radiate happiness.

I opened my closet, searching for the perfect outfit to finish my junior year. I decided to put on my favorite black top, which had ruffles on the front and lace on upper half of the back. With my tank top, I put on denim shorts that had small decorative rips. Checking the time, I realized my ride was going to get here in 20 minutes. Rushing, I threw on a pair of flip-flops and accessorized with a pair of small silver hoops. I picked up my bag and put it on my shoulder, making my way downstairs. Passing a mirror, I saw that my hair was a mess, so I pulled some of my long, wavy hair back and clipped it in place on the back of my head. Perfect.

The scent of fresh bacon flooded my senses and drew me into the kitchen, where I found a plate of eggs and bacon with a note next to it.

_Ally,_

_Hope you have a great last day of school! Enjoy your breakfast! Unfortunately, I had to go to Africa early this morning on an emergency call. Your father will be at Sonic Boom by the time you wake up._

_See you in a year!_

_Mom_

Great, Mom's in Africa again. She just got back from a 6-month trip three days ago and now she left again. I don't spend much time with her and I feel like I don't even know my own mom sometimes.

I did not want to let my mother's note to ruin my good mood, so I ate my breakfast and waited by the front door. _My ride should be here any minute. _ I thought to myself. Soon enough, I heard a car pull into the driveway. That only meant one thing; Austin's here.

**Austin Pov**

I pulled into Ally's driveway and waited for her to come out. Her front door opened and she walked onto her front porch. I watched her shut her front door and start walking towards me, but it was as if a fan was blowing her hair back in a slow-motion scene of a movie. But in the moment, nothing was slow. Everything was at its normal speed. The only difference was, Ally looked like the center of a radiant beam of light in full beauty.

She opened the car door on the passenger side, grinning ear-to-ear. She was clearly in a good mood. I decided to start the conversation. "Hey Als," I said as I put the car in reverse and backed out of her driveway. She looked over at me. "Hi, are you excited for junior year to be over?" She tilted her head back and watched the sky, since I had the top of my red BMW convertible down. The wind blew her hair in perfect arrangements of art. It was if, for a moment, nature had become a part of her.

"Of course I'm excited," I answered. "But I'm just lucky I made it." She laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear. We spent the rest of the car ride talking about our plans for over summer vacation. Our friend Trish had booked Ally, our other friend Dez, and I a two week vacation at a five star hotel in Hawaii.

We pulled into the school parking lot and walked inside together. We laughed and joked all the way about how we were going to prank Trish and Dez while we were on vacation. We separated to go to our lockers. In our school, lockers are given out alphabetically by last name, which meant my locker was far away from Ally's locker. I opened up my locker, shoving my backpack in. Dez met me at the door to homeroom, where he leaned against the wall, with his arms crossed. "Hey Dez," I called, walking up to him. We did our _what up _handshake. The rest of the day passed in a blur, including lunch, which is strange for me. Usually I remember eating food.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting in period 11 English, watching the clock tick down the seconds, like everyone else in the class. The bell rang and we all seemed to pour out of every room in the entire school. I fought my way to my locker, where I grabbed my bag and went outside to meet Ally at my car. I'm her ride to and from school everyday, since her mom is almost always away in Africa and her dad is almost always at Sonic Boom, drinking his problems away. They haven't even bothered to buy her a car, even though she passed her driver's test with flying colors. I asked her if I could buy her a car, but she said that it was too big of a gift to accept.

I took her home and told her that Trish, Dez and I were going to Trish's house at 9 and asked her to come. She said she would, but she might be a little late. That was fine with me, as long as she came. We can't celebrate being seniors if she doesn't come.

At 9:30, Dez, Trish and I were all at Trish's house, waiting for Ally to show. We called her at least twice, from each of our cell phones and Trish's home phone. By 10, we decided to go looking for her. We had travelled about a block from Trish's house when we saw an iPhone lying on the sidewalk. I picked it up and turned it over. It was definitely Ally's phone. "That's her phone," Dez said, stating the obvious. We all exchanged worried looks and then Trish spoke. "I hope she's ok," she whispered to herself. I looked at the phone, the street, the bushes… Then I saw it. Some of the leaves on the bush were stained with blood. "I think I know what happened," I declared. They looked at me. "I think Ally was kidnapped."


End file.
